


sunshine

by bartons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A KNIFE !, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Clint, Getting Together, M/M, Meet Ugly (?), Minor Sam/Steve, Post-Drunk Shenanigans, Pre-Slash? I’m Bad at Tagging, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartons/pseuds/bartons
Summary: Where Bucky wakes up to find a tall cute blond in his bathtub after a long night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100





	sunshine

It took Bucky way too long to realize that he has just smashed his alarm clock into the nearest wall, but the regret hasn’t settled in yet. The regret of having pulled an all-nighter working at home late last night however, washes all over him as he blinks the sunshine out of his eyes and pushes the cold and wonderful comforter off before stumbling into the bathroom.

He spares the alarm clock wreckage a look, ah what could’ve been if he has used the alarm in his phone.

He yawns as he gropes the wall to flip on the light switch out of habit only to find it already switched on— weird, his frown deepens, he must’ve been  _ that _ exhausted last night. He glowers at himself in the mirror for a few good seconds then proceeds to doing his business and brushing his teeth, absently adding too much toothpaste but that’s the least of his problems right now.

Especially when he hears some movement originating from his bathroom’s small bathtub, he doesn’t startle, just shifts further away as he brushes his teeth and reaches for the knife he hides under the sink and has never used. He strains his ears and frowns when he hears nothing more, he spits the foamy toothpaste into the sink and washes the toothbrush and his mouth. The sound of the water running almost covers the sound of a yawn, he glares at the gray curtains covering his bathtub as he grabs the knife and approaches, right after he haphazardly dried both arms off.

He took two  _ very _ careful steps towards the tub before the curtains got pulled open harshly, he starts a step back with a yelp he is _ not _ proud of as the person that has commandeered his bathtub screams and plasters himself into the corner, “Knife!”

In the midst of panic Bucky takes in the view of a man with disheveled blond hair, purple hearing aids that can and will catch everyone’s attention, a wrinkled yellow shirt that’s barely buttoned, and long legs clad in the tightest dark jeans he has ever seen, “Sorry! No- wait, fuck. I’m not, who  _ the fuck _ are you and why a-“

“Buck is everything alright I heard screa- oh, hi Clint.” Bucky turns his head frantically to see Steve standing at the threshold of the bathroom holding a bat and grinning like an idiot.

“Morning, Steve. Your roommate wants to kill me but I think my headache is winning,” the blond -  _ Clint _ says, shifting even further away and wincing, Steve frowns at Bucky, Bucky ignores him, not lowering his knife.

“How would  _ you _ react if you woke up to find a stranger in your bathtub,  _ Clint?” _ Bucky asks, giving him a challenging look, Clint just eyes the knife carefully ‘till Steve sighs and lowers Bucky’s knife wielding arm.

“I don’t know, please ask me when I’m not hungover?”

Bucky scowls at him. Clint manages to shrink himself even further into the corner, looking apologetic and tired, Bucky almost feels bad, but despite not feeling sleepy doesn’t have enough energy for that.

“Stop looking at him like you’re planning his murder, Buck, it’s my fault he’s here,” Steve says, proping the bat by the door and stepping in, “Weren’t you sleeping on the couch?” He asks Clint as Bucky finally steps back to place his knife away.

Clint frowns, looking at his right ankle, “I don’t remember much.”

Bucky looks at Steve, “Please tell me  _ you  _ do?”

Steve gives him a ‘ _ of course I do, stupid’  _ look before nodding, “He’s Sam’s friend, bartends at his bar. We stayed there late and he-  _ you _ ,” he looks at Clint, not wanting to talk about the guy like he isn’t present, “Got trashed,” Steve says, stating the obvious.

Clint nods slightly, Bucky continues staring at Steve, “And how does that explain him waking up in my bathroom?”

“Well, he got hurt when we were leaving and I couldn’t… let him go by himself, so,” Steve shrugs, Clint shoots him a tired smile. Bucky looks between them, Steve notices and shakes his head, Clint looks horrified. Bucky shrugs and sighs.

“‘ight, I’m gonna go make breakfast,” Bucky says, then squeezes between the door and Steve, ignoring Steve’s new buddy’s call for coffee along with his groaning about a headache.

He’ll look for the ibuprofen.

  
  


Bucky has three eggs on the stove and a few strips of bacon when Steve walks into the kitchen carrying Clint on his back. Bucky tilts his head, pointing a spatula questioningly at them before he mentally shrugs it off and returns to plate the eggs as Steve mutters something about Clint’s ankle. Bucky places the plates on the table while Steve places Clint down on one of the stools, Clint is too busy glaring at Steve’s coddling and rubbing a purple bandaid off his forehead to notice Bucky’s observant looks.

The guy is unfairly good looking to be the mess he seems to be. Bucky wants to peel off the bandaid on his left cheek to properly see his freckles — he shakes off that thought. What is happening?

Steve puts down plates and three mugs, (yes, he carried them all at once, it’s very impressive) they clank together making Clint groan softly and drop his head on the marble table, “Wish you  _ did _ kill me,” he mumbles to the table but points a finger at Bucky.

Bucky rolls his eyes as Clint finally looks at him, Bucky takes one of the mugs and pours himself some coffee, then notices the longing in Clint’s eyes — Clint’s  _ very _ nice eyes — as he watches the coffee being poured and Bucky finds it impossible to resist pushing the steaming hot mug towards him, Clint grins and Bucky looks away, reaching for the remaining mug and taking the pot from Steve when he finishes.

“So, got work today, Buck?”

Bucky gives him an incredulous look, “You know I don’t,” he says, grabbing some eggs, a toast and two strips of bacon to eat while his coffee is too hot, then looks at Steve to see a weird look on his face, he aims it at Bucky and Clint, who is oblivious to whatever Steve is planning with that look, “Why do you ask?”

Clint reaches for the coffee pot and… when did he finish his first cup? Huh.

Steve shrugs, “Oh I don’t know, thought you could come to the bar tonight, get to know Sam’s friends,” he says, and the look returns as he eats and waits for an answer. The look of planning something Bucky doesn’t want to know.

He does know that it’s important to Steve that he gets to know Sam,  _ and  _ Sam’s friends though, so he can’t really say no, can he? Plus, he kind of wants to know more about Natasha, and see how Clint looks all cleaned up.

He shrugs as he bites a bacon, “I’ll think about it, did a shit ton of paperwork last night so I’m free tonight but I don’t know,” Bucky says, he turns to look at Clint who seems like he isn’t even in the room with them, just sipping his coffee peacefully, “Food?”

Clint shakes his head, “Don’t wanna upset my tummy, thanks, it does look good,” he says, Steve grins at him then continues to stuff his mouth with toast and eggs.

“When did you two meet?”

Steve furrows his brows, Clint is absently staring out the window, already out of the conversation, “Two weeks ago, I think,” Steve shrugs. “He’s a really nice guy, hungover Clint is a completely different person, you’d like sober Clint better.”

Clint mutters something about him being sober right now, Bucky chuckles.

“I’ll bet. Want some painkillers?”

“Sure.” Bucky gets up to get him some pills and a bottle of water, he places it by him, Clint thanks him with a smile as he takes three.

“Three’s too much.”

“Three’s nothin’, Steve, I feel worse than the time I fell off a five storie building,” Clint says, Steve chuckles and Bucky frowns into his cup.

“You f-  _ how _ ? And why are you acting like he just said a joke, Stevie?” Bucky asks, hands curling around his warm mug as they laugh.

“Fell off worse.”

“He has.”

Bucky frowns as he took a sip, “I thought you’re a bartender, not a daredevil.”

“Don’t have to be one or the other, babe,” Clint grins smugly as Steve chuckles then shoots Bucky  _ that  _ proud smug look, clearly provoked by what Clint has just called him. It’s ridiculous, “Though I’m not a daredevil, I’m just a very unlucky person.”

Bucky sighs and goes back to his breakfast as Clint and Steve start talking about god knows what, he stuffs his mouths with eggs and subtly watches Clint.

The guy looks like freakin’ sunshine (and Bucky doubts it’s just the shirt), but then he has just woken up  _ uninvited _ in Bucky’s personal bathtub,  _ but then _ these are the prettiest, blue-est eyes Bucky has ever seen. And the fact that he hasn’t bothered buttoning back his shirt is not helping Bucky’s dilemma at all.

Maybe Steve is onto something.

  
  


So he shows up at Sam’s stupid bar, for Steve, even if Steve is convinced otherwise and won’t be with him much, he has made that clear via a text massage saying ‘ _ I’m making out with Sam in the storage room, don’t ask for me. Clint is here.’  _ Bucky has absolutely  _ not _ dressed up for this. He always wears skinny jeans with nice dark long sleeved shirts that weirdly accentuate his abs and a glove to match.

Bucky shakes off the nerves and steps into the bar with an exhale. Luckily, it’s not as crowded as it usually is on weekends, it’s strange but he’s glad that it’s working for him. He makes his way to the bar when he notices Clint behind it, happily chatting up the familiar redhead who pushes at his arm when she notices Bucky walking towards them.

Dear god, are they ganging up on him?

He smiles softly and takes a seat, one stool away from Natasha, “Hi,” he greets, Clint smiles at him.

He looks better than he did this morning and it isn’t fair— though it should’ve been expected.

If Steve has noticed Bucky’s interest  _ in the morning  _ then what will Natasha see now? Oh boy, he’s screwed. Speaking of Natasha, she shoots him a look and a way-too-kind of a smile, “My cue to leave, bye boys.”

He frowns but she gives him no chance to protest as she walks away, leaving behind a glass of vodka that Clint finishes then scrunches up his face adorably, “You’re not supposed to drink at the job are ya?”

Clint tilts his head and puts the glass down, “Eh, you’re bestie’s sleeping with my boss, don’t worry about me,” he says, Bucky snorts and Clint grins. “Can I get you a drink? On the house,” he says, Bucky raises a brow, Clint cheeks redden only a little and he takes the glass to the sink, “The house being me, kinda. Consider it an apology for sneaking into your room after dark and passing out in your bathtub. And then I’ll get you another free drink ‘cause I think you're hot.”

Bucky smiles, “You wanna get me drunk just say it,” he says, Clint rolls his eyes but he’s still grinning. Bucky hasn’t even noticed the dimples this morning. “Just some beer.” Clint nods and works on summoning Bucky a drink, Bucky thanks his most charming smile when he gets his drink. Clint reluctantly eyes the bar for any patrons that need him, thankfully finding none and so he leans on the counter. “How’s your ankle?”

“A lot better,” Clint nods, “Thanks for asking.”

Bucky smiles and takes a sip, “So, how long has this been going on?”

“Has what?”

“Steve trying to get us alone together.”

“Ah,” Clint nods then thinks about it, leaning closer, “I dunno, a week or two, maybe? Nat helped him plan all this.”

“Did she help you end up in my bathtub?”

Clint sighs, “Don’t think that was a part of the plan, shit just worked itself out but I think if this goes well, they will be proud of themselves and act like it was all them.”

Bucky chuckles, he can see that happening. 

Clint excuses himself to serve a new customer, leaving Bucky to watch him. He can’t complain, watching Clint working turns out to be fun in it’s own way, Bucky doesn’t know how he’s just… going along with this, this isn’t him. 

But it feels good.

And Clint is perfect — bathtub incident aside —, even the girl he’s serving can’t stop staring at his arms, Bucky looks away then grins at Clint when he comes back, “Hey, wanna say sorry about the whole… knife thing, I was very tired and-“

“You heard noises from your bathtub, don’t worry about it, honestly. You asked me what I woulda done if I were you and… I woulda shot me.”

Bucky raises a brow, “Sayin’ you got a gun in your bathroom?” he asks with an amused smile, Clint chuckles and shakes his head.

“A bow— well, not in my bathroom but…”

“Why the fuck do you have a bow?”

“I do archery, it’s nice.”

Bucky thinks about it then nods.

Explains the nice arms.

“Then why  _ don’t _ you have a bow in your bathroom?” Clint laughs.

“Cause I’m the guy who ends up in people’s bathtubs, not the other way around— I thought I was pretty clear on that,” he says, “But no, in all seriousness, um… I’m sorry, I could’ve made a better first impression, you deserve one, I think.”

Bucky smiles, “Yeah? Well, I wouldn’t change it,” he says, Clint takes his empty glass, Bucky nods and so Clint refills it.

“Still, maybe… dinner could make up for it?” Clint asks, giving Bucky a hopeful look as he passes him his drink.

“Dinner sounds great.”

Clint beams, Bucky’s is screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Kai and I finally managed to write something that didn’t spiral into a WIP I’d never finish.
> 
> Thank you for reading !!


End file.
